RP: The Dead River
Note: While it may appear that this RP has started, it has not. This is Just Fuzzle and I seting things up for ourselves. Feel free to sign up! "It was dusk. The blood thirsty beasts checked their straps, their weapons, their Armor. Soon, blood would spill, here. Here, at the dead river..." Rules 1.) I iz guy is in charge. What he says goes. 2.) The commander's position is left open so one guy can be in charge. Apply on the talk page. 3.)Godmoders will suddenly die an untimely death. You can not hide. 4.) You may have a squad of four Characters on default, but if you ask nicely, you may have more. 5.) All Characters must be Non-Canon. Roster COG ;I iz guy :Beta Squad :General Rob Neels (Will die- feel free to kill 'bout halve way through.) :Scott Hawk :Random heavy Gear #1 :Random scout Gear #2 ;Fuzzle :James Garand :Caroline Garand Jake Shepard :Sergeant Jan "Nooker" Aaron :Lieutenant Brandon Boyle :Corporal Alfredo "Freddy" Rodriquez :Private Bryan "Rook" Shackler Locust ;Gruntijakal :Lakcajitunrg (can be killed) :Unknown Theron Guard (can be killed) :High Kantus Mirrah ;I iz guy :High Kantus Paragiel :Theron Guard #1 :Theron Guard #2 ;Fuzzle :High Kantus Retibra :Mauler #1 :Mauler #2 :Flame Boomer #1 :Flamer #1 Role Play Intro A King Raven is flying over the dead river. Inside is Scott Hawk, Two Gears, And the Squad Leader, James Garand. Flying the bird is Jame's Sister, Caroline. The battle for the dead river is already being fought bellow. A loud noise is accompanied by a painful jerk. Or at least, that's how it is in the King Raven. Scott: Holy shit, what the hell was that? Heavy Gear 1: Donno... a boomshot? Caroline: We've been hit! Brace for impact! James: Get down! Gear Scout 1: Oh god, oh god, holy freakin shit! I'm too young for this! Let's jump! (runs for door.) Heavy Gear 1: Jimmy, you idiot! Grabs Jimmy (Gear Scout) Jimmy: I choose life! Jumps and lands,he appears dead. Caroline: Impact in 5... 4... 3... 2... Heavy Gear 1: Jimmy! That Goddamn SONOFA bitch! The King raven crashes down within friendly territory. James: (coughs) Is everyone alright? Heavy Gear 1: Look, I'm fine. Guys, we need to go find Jimmy! He's my brother! Please! Scott: Good here. We should track down Jimmy. James: Scott, take him to find his brother, Caroline and I need to find the acting commander. Helps Caroline up and searches for the rear of the COG lines. ---- Several Reavers are flying over the Dead River, carrying several Locust forces, among them, Lakcajitunrg and his several Theron supporters are on the Reavers beside him Lakcajitunrg:Perhaps the Humans will be easier than we thought! Theron Sentinel:Perhaps... but never keep your hopes up (The Others laugh) Lakcajitunrg:Well, I don't see a lot of Humans down there. I am just saying that maybe they had given up before we even got there Unknown Theron Guard:Well, once we land. I guess we will find out huh? Lakcajitunrg:Well, as long as there isn't a lot of Humans, we will all be fine The Reavers begin to lower, nearly touching the water of the oil-black Dead River Unknown Kantus Priest: (Unusual Screams) Unknown Theron Guard:Who are you saving, there isn't anybody down ther- (Large Crashes, the Reavers are hit by heavy gun fire) Unknown Kantus: Now do you understand? (He jumps off the Reaver and lands on a rock, he stands up) Unknown Kantus: Jump you fools! (Lakcajitunrg Jumps, he lands on the grass, unscathed) (The Rest jump off, taking no wounds) (The Group then scouts ahead, staying silent under the command of the High Kantus Mirrah) (The Group then discover a wounded Gear. Smiles appear on all but Mirrah's face) Theron Sentinel: What should we do, master? High Kantus: We can use him to discover the where-abouts of the humans he served with. Theron Sentinel: Of course. (Looks at the Gear) What is your name? Jimmy:(Stuttering) J-J-Immy. Please don't hurt me. High Kantus:Don't worry Jimmy, we will take good care of you... What needs to happen COG Have the squad from the Raven find: *Other COG forces *Jimmy, dead or alive :COG also need to do as much damage as possible to the locust. Locust *Investigate Kantus *Crush the humans! Category:Roleplay